johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Game Profile~Power Instinct
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of Johnny's Game Profile. Today I am going to talk abotu a TFG (tournament fighting game) that is a bit lesser known. In the 1990's, TFGs were all the rage, thanks in large part to Street Fighter 2 making success in both arcades and home consoles. Of oucrse, this would lay the work for a truck load of other TFGs such as Fatal Fury and Mortal Kombat. This TFG I'm going to talk about however is a bit lesser known despit it having several sequels under it's belt: it's called Power Instinct (I said *Power* Instinct, not "Killer Instinct" mind you) For over a century now, a wealthy Japanese family known as the Goketsuji have been a very well known Martial Arts family. They also have been hosting Martial Arts tournaments every 5 years and any fighter who was of the lineage of the Goketsuji may participate, the winner of the tournament can control the family's wealth as well as the family itself for the next 5 years (until the next tournament and must compete to retain the title). For the last 60 years, the eldest sister named Oume has won the tournament and retains control over her family's wealth and assets. Now 78 years old, Oume is determined to win again, but what she will soon realize that her younger sister: Otane is acting revenge on her, ans a line of competitors are also determined to win. The fighters Annie Hamilton A spoiled rich girl from Great Britain. She only recently got into the Martial Arts by learning her family's own style. As now being a competitor in the tournament, she is determined to test her newfound skills on some of the world's best fighters. Annie's style is a good mix of fast and powerful moves. She has a projectile which is similar to Jeanne's from World Heroes as it's shaped like a bird. She also has a move where she can create a rainbow which can stop a jumping opponent as well as deflect projectiles. She also has a good axe-kick like move as well. Reiji Oyama A full time fighter who works part time as a construction worker. Reiji's purpose in this tournament is nothing more than to test his skills on the other competitors, a true sportsman he gets along with the Goketsuji's Kurokos (the little guys who wear either black or blue and have their faces completely covered, it may remind you of Samurai Shodown). It seems that the old TFGs have to have (at least) one fihter thst is like Ryu. Though, Reiji does have his own moveset. Yes, he has a "Dragon Punch" move which engulfs his opponents in flames (like Ken) but his projectile is similar to Ryo (from Art of Fighting) where it's one of his hands that throws the fireball instead of using both. He also has a move similar to Chun-Li's lightning kick as well as having an Akuma-like diving kick. Keith Wayne A former member of a street gang in his native Chicago. Wanting to honor his father's wish is make something of himself. He took up Martial Arts and has developed his very own street fighting style. He enters the tournament in hopes to prove himself. Keith is also somewhat of a womanizer (since his mother left him when he was young and desperate for approval and love from a woman) his likeness is inspired by the late actor River Phoenix. Keith is aother street fighting character, and it shows as his clothes are slmost the same as what is worn by both Cody ''from ''Final Fight as well as Axel Stone from Streets of Rage, and though Keith might be (at first glance that somebody with less than half a brain would take at face value) Ken to Reiji's Ryu. But, Keith is a fighter of his very own as he has his very own move set, and it consists of a very good combination of projectiles, punches and kicks. He's got a projectile that is similar to Terry Bogard's Power Wave, he can also charge at his opponents and punch them multiple times, his kick special moves involve a Liu Kang style flying kick and even a vertical kick move as well. White Buffalo A Native American who has a tribe in the northern Rocky Mountains. Not the one to mince words very much, he is just a mild-mannered person. Though, he has a habit to add random things to his own "collection". This is his reason for participating in Goketsuji Tournament as well as trying to prove himself his tribe's leader. Buffalo's move set does a good job associating with him being a native American as (like Nightwolf from Mortal Kombat) he can shoot an energy based arrow at his opponents. he also has some moves similar to T. Hawk from Street Fighter where he jumps into the air and makes a bird like dive bomb attack. Otane Goketsuji Oume's younger sister. Otane was outcasted from her family's training home in the forests in Japan many years ago when Oume stuffer in a box and threw her into the ocean, she was founded by a rice farmer. Though she developed a nice, kind demeanor. But she never lost her desire for revenge against her more evil natured sister. Over the years, Otane had become an enigma and nobody knows what her personality is or her purpose to enter the tournament. As an old hag, Otane has some interesting moves. Apart from her throwing a hailstorm of fireballs at her opponent, she can also spit out her dentures and use an apparition version of her head to stop jumping opponents, and a bit like Shang Tsung ''from Mortal Kombat, she can kiss her opponent to consume a part of their life energy to regain her youth (temporarily) In her youth form, Otane functions a lot like Annie as her special moves are very smiliar. Saizo Hattori No relation to the great Ninja: Hanzo. Saizo though also uses his form of Ninjutsu. Like an actual ninja, he doesn't show any emotion. Very little is known about Saizo since he hides his face, but what *is* known about Saizo is that he has his own school where he teaches his own style of Ninjutsu. His only purpose in the tournament is to prove the reputation of his school. It's also a tradition to have a Ninja character in the old TFGs. He can throw fire bombs at his opponents and can use his speed to land on top of his opponents and hit them multiple times. Angela Belti A masculine dominatrix woman from Italy. Though, she has lived a pretty undesirable life Angela hopes that this tournament will help turn her life around. She also has a liking for animals and Rock & Roll music. Angela though being one of the bigger characters in the game (and a rarity for it to be a woman) though she's not quite a pro wrestler type. She can slam the ground with her hands and make lightning erupt from the ground, and just like a dominatrix woman she also fights with a whip which makes up for her otherwise lack of range, she can also charge and attack with an elbow move similar to ''Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury. Angela also has a Grandmother who has the same life energy powers to restore her youth. Thin Nen Thin Nen is a fighting monk from China. Unlike your typical Monk, Nen has selfish desires which he believes that the tournament will grant him if he is victorious. Thin Nen has a slew of special moves which consist of many kinds of projectiles, not only can he throw an energy ball at his opponents, he can also make energy balls that stay in the air, giving him some defense against close range fighters, he can also throw a skull-like projectile at his opponents, he also has a TNT Punch similar to Joe Higashi's ''and a strange upward and downward kick move as well. Oume Goketsuji The game's main antagonist. As stated before, Oume has been undefeated for the last 60 years since the tournament began (when she defeat her and Otane's mother: Oshima). She is definitely the arrogant type as she believes herself as the best fighter. Though, she will have to look out for Otane who is one of the tournament's competitors. Of course, all of the old TFGs have to have some kind of Pallette Swap, and in this case it's Otane and Oume. So, yes Oume is a pallette swap of otane as she has the same move set. the barrage of fireballs, the Dentures, the appirition and yes even the ability to temporarily restore her youth. The game itself is very similar to the Street Fighter games since you can perform the special moves in a similar sequence as in SF or even the SNK TFGs. The only real difference that there is more comedic scenes in the franchise. Though, in the first game (and if you beaten the game) you can wach the characters wearing Kimonos and perform some kind of dance from a Japanese festival. There are sequels to this game, each featuring new characters (even one that is like Sakura from *not* Street Fighter but from the anime ''Card Captors). Some characters also develop friendships, heck even Keith (a womanizer) falls in love with Annie, marries and even has a son with her (named Chris, who becomes a playable character) Well, that is all for this edition. Don't forget to check out my World and Movies wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts